


Eggy

by ladydragon76images



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Images, M/M, Photo Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets an Eggy.  It is HIS Eggy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MY Eggy!

[](http://imgur.com/IxZZIWR)


	2. Eggy Gets a Blankie

[](http://imgur.com/diuBnEq)


	3. Eggy Gets a Guardian

[](http://imgur.com/N7gLkLi)


	4. Eggy Prepares for Halloween

[](http://imgur.com/dyzywPN)


End file.
